nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Golden Retriever
The Golden Retriever is a breed of dog in the game Nintendogs and its 3DS sequel. Description DS: "This large breed originates in England and boasts a lovely wavy coat and a fine temperament." 3DS (NTSC): "This large breed originates in Scotland and boasts a wavy coat and fine temperament." 3DS (PAL): "This large breed originates in Scotland and boasts a wavy coat and a fine temperament." Sir Dudley Majorabanks (also known as Lord Tweedmouth) is the man credited for the creation of the Golden Retriever breed in the 1860s, near Loch Ness. Though originally they were bred as the "ultimate hunting dog", the Golden Retriever tends to be portrayed as the perfect family dog. As the name suggests they love to fetch-- they were bred for retrieving things. Golden Retrievers are loyal, patient, great with strangers, eager to please, and very intelligent. They can learn many commands and are one of the easiest breeds to train. However, if the owner does not raise the dog properly, then it can become aggressive. Famous goldens in real life include Air Bud from the Air Bud series by Disney and the Air Buddies, which include B-Dawg, Rosebud, Bud-dha, Mudbud, and Budderball. Unlocking the Breed *Chihuahua & Friends: 10,000 Trainer Points *Dachshund & Friends: Starter Breed *Labrador & Friends: 20,000 Trainer Points *Dalmatian & Friends: Starter Breed *Best Friends: Starter Breed *Golden Retriever & New Friends: Starter Breed *Toy Poodle & New Friends: 9,800 Owner Points or play 31 days in a row *French Bulldog & New Friends: 9,800 Owner Points or play 31 days in a row You also can find the golden retriever in varieties of colors white, cream, yellow, gold, copper, Nintendogs + Cats In Nintendogs + Cats, the Golden Retriever comes in Golden. If the player chooses "Surprise me!" they may find a pure white Golden Retriever, or a white one with golden patches. Neighbors *Liberty, owned by G Ford (SpotPass DLC) Trivia *While Golden Retrievers do not appear in the original Japanese version of Nintendogs, there's some leftover data relating to them in the form of text strings and the placeholder Beagle model, much like the scrapped Papillon and Maltese breed. *Golden Retrievers, along with Shiba Inus, are the only Nintendogs + Cats mascot breed without a ''Super smash bros ''Assist trophy. Gallery DalmFriendsGoldenRetrieverOptions.png|The Golden Retrievers available in the kennel. Dalmatian and Friends. DalmFriendsGoldenRetrieverView.png|Golden Retrievers playing at the kennel. Dalmatian and Friends. HNI_0053.JPG|Golden Retrievers in 3DS version HNI_0055.JPG|Golden Retrievers in 3DS version HNI_0057.JPG|Surprise Golden Retriever in 3DS HNI_0078.JPG|A White Golden Retriever ds photos 276.JPG|Fido,the Golden retriever received via Spot pass -').jpg|A white striped golden retriever laying on the floor in Nintendogs + Cats GoldenPresent.jpg|Golden Retriever with a present DSC05539.JPG|Golden Retriever in the DS version White golden left.jpg|Pure White Golden Retriever doing left paw callout-photo3.jpg|A golden licking the screen. 6b06cfad1ac9aa5c6a87b7c6bb7012de.jpg|A golden in a bell collar. pic1-small.jpg|A golden found in someone's journal. images (29).jpg|Someone's golden. images (30).jpg|A golden in a Rainbow Ring. 8S6OpeElVjhzshRfl_Hm50gYTgO-BeLc (1).png|The official artwork of the golden for Nintendogs + Cats. 6155.jpg|A surprise golden retriever with dark golden patches 8471.jpg|A surprise golden retriever with lighter golden patches. Category:Dog Breeds Category:Nintendogs Category:Nintendogs Breeds Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Nintendogs + Cats Breeds